We are investigating the relationships between ion fluxes (Na ion, K ion, H ion, Ca ions, etc.) and metabolic activation in human neutrophils, using various soluble stimulators (digitonin, A 23187 and phorbol esters) to activate the leukocyte's NAD(P)H oxidase. Attempts to define the transduction mechanism(s) for oxidase activation are in progress.